pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy's Toys
Billy's toys are the toys that belong to Billy, first seen in Tin Toy. In Tin Toy, Tinny was shown to be Billy's newest toy. Tinny was optimistic about being played with, until he saw Billy drool on a Rock-a-Stack and destroy a string of beads. Out of fear, he ran under the couch, where he found the rest of Billy's toys hiding from Billy as well. Once Tinny sees Billy fall and start crying, he wants to cheer him up. He goes out, and amuses Billy for a little while, but he soon finds Billy is interested in other things. In the DVD audio commentary, it is said that each team member modeled (created) one toy each. In Toy Story 3, the toys Tinny encountered under the couch are seen again at Sunnyside Daycare in the youngest classroom, most-likely donated at some point. When Andy's toys are first donated and anxious to be played with again, they notice the other toys hiding, Billy's toys are all huddled together under a desk in the same fashion as in Tin Toy. They find out this is because the young children don't know how to play with them, and are very rough. List of Billy's toys Gumbo Gumbo is a toy elephant, his name is a reference to Dumbo. Seen in Toy story 3 Flip 'n Beth Flip 'n Beth is a jumping caterpillar toy. Flip 'n Beth is not seen in Toy Story 3. Ace Ace '''is a toy air plane with a large, round-headed pilot. Seen in Toy Story 3 Clocky '''Clocky is a toy clock that has his left bell missing, possibly due to Billy roughly playing with him. In Toy Story 3, he is seen jumping behind a desk to join the rest of Billy's toys once the children are about to arrive. Clocky's appearance is a red circular clock face with a grey border. He has two red cylindrical legs, both having two grey half-sphere feet. He has spherical eyes and a mouth, and two clock hands that look like black hands. He has (once again) an absent left bell. Both the bells and bell hitter are gold. Seen in Toy Story 3 Spot Spot is a toy dog. Seen in Toy Story 3 Zoo Train Zoo Train is a toy train with caged compartments that hold different animals. Not seen in Toy Story 3 Chrome Dome Chrome Dome is a toy robot with red squarish eyes. Seen in Toy Story 3 Rallye Guy Rallye Guy is a toy car with a passenger, it's name based on rally cars. Rallye Guy is not seen in Toy Story 3 (at least not with the others). Fire Hydrant Fire Hydrant is a toy fire hydrant with eyes. Seen in Toy Story 3 Helicopter Sheep Helicopter Sheep is a toy sheep with helicopter blades attached to it. Seen in Toy Story 3 Toypot Toypot is a toy teapot with eyes. Its name is a pun on the word 'teapot.' During the end of Tin Toy, him and Rallye Guy come out of the couch, right after the final credits. He is a yellow teapot with a red base. He has a grey silver lid with a blue sphere-ball handle. His pourer looks like a bowl, and he has a small handle on his back. Seen in Toy Story 3 Frodo Frodo is a toy person. Not seen in Toy Story 3 Bouncy Bouncy is a toy basketball with legs. Seen in Toy Story 3 Eben's Car '''Eben's car '''is a blue toy car with eyes. Eben is based on the Pixar director Eben Ostby. Not seen in Toy Story 3 Les '''Les '''is another toy person. He is not seen in Toy Story 3 RenderMan '''RenderMan '''is the third toy person. He is also not seen in Toy Story 3 Category:Shorts Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters